1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed generally to lawn edger with an edge guide that provides a fixed surface that guides the lawn edger as it is moved along a curb or other suitable surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lawn edger with a multi-positionable edge guide movable between an edge-cutting mode and a trench mode.
2. Description of Related Art
Lawn edgers with fixed edge guides such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,463,544 and 5,301,757 have limited applications. The fixed edge guide causes excess resistance with the ground and decreased maneuverability for garden bed edging or trench cutting. The fixed edge guide can also interfere with other applications such as crevice cleaning, because of its depth. Also, the fixed edge guide may not allow transport of the edger with all wheels on the ground.
Conversely, while removable edge guides provide a solution to the problems associated with the fixed guides described above, the removal process can take significant time and storage is required once the edge guide is removed. When using a lawn edger without an edge guide, it is sometimes difficult to follow a desired cutting path, particularly if there is no straight curb or surface to follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,742 discloses a lawn edger including a guide strap 56 pivotable about a bolt 58 between positions abutting first and second stop pins 60, 61. However, U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,742 does not provide any convenient means by which a user may change the position of the guide strap, any visual positional (sight-line) as to the desired cutting path, or any indication to the user as to the position of the guide strap.